Quantum dot infrared photodetectors (QDIPs) based on intersubband transitions in self-assembled InAs quantum dots (QDs) have been extensively researched for middlewave infrared (MWIR, 3-5 μm) and longwave infrared (LWIR, 8-12 μm) photodetection and imaging [1-8]. The three-dimensional (3D) quantum confinement structure provides advantages, such as normal incidence photodetection [1, 2], lower dark current [5], high photoreponsitivities [8], and high operating temperature [3-5, 8]. In fact, so far, only the QDIP technology has been reported to have a high operating temperature of over 298 K [5, 9-11]. The major issue of the QDIP technology, however, is that the total number of QD layers that can be stacked in a QDIP is limited by the accumulation of strain and the strain induced defects and dislocations. This leads to a thin active QD absorption region, which results in a low percentage of light that can be absorbed in the active region. What is currently needed are techniques for employing QDIP technology in focal plane array applications wherein the QDIP has increased detectivity to match and exceed the performance of current IR detectors.